This invention relates to superconducting ceramics manufacturing method.
The prior art has proposed the use of metal such as mercury and lead, intermetallics such as NbNd, Nb.sub.3 Ge and Nb.sub.3 Ga, and ternary materials such as Nb.sub.3 (Al.sub.0.8 Ge.sub.0.2) as superconductors. Another type of superconducting material, superconductive barium-lead-bismuth oxides is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,315. However, only three-dimensional electron conduction takes place in such conventional superconducting materials, and the critical transition temperature Tc of such a conventional superconducting material can not therefore exceed 25.degree. K.
In recent years, superconducting ceramics have attracted widespread interest. A new material was first reported by researchers at the Zurich laboratory of IBM Corp. as Ba--La--Cu--O-type high tem superconducting oxides. Also, La--Sr--Cu(II)--O-type superconducting oxides have been proposed. This type of superconducting material appears to form a quasi-molecular crystalline structure whose unit cell is constructed with one layer in which electrons have essentially one dimensional motion.